<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capturing the Moon by Resilicns, ZombieJesus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281161">Capturing the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilicns/pseuds/Resilicns'>Resilicns</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus'>ZombieJesus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Seen, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos Ensues, Convoluted plans, Delusions, Drama &amp; Romance, Exotic locations, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mikami misinterprets Ryuk's off-hand comments, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Vulnerability, becoming equals and partners, being honest, last chapter smutty, mikalight week 2021, shinigami snark, surprising for these two but hey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilicns/pseuds/Resilicns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teru Mikami has tried to be a faithful servant to Kira from afar, but the signs about what he’s supposed to be doing have been confusing. After trying to interpret vague statements from Ryuk, Teru comes to believe that Kira needs an immediate rescue. But how will his god react to Teru’s interference in his plans?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikami Teru/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MikaLight Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the absence of direct orders from Kira, Teru begins to see hints and clues where they might not really exist. Ryuk definitely isn’t helping to ground him in reality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teru Mikami truly saw the Death Note as a blessing. From the day that black notebook entered his life, his entire world improved exponentially. Everything before that became meaningless. He had a <em> purpose </em> now, a way to finally make a difference and eradicate the filth and evil that plagued society. He had Kira, <em> God, </em>to thank for that. He knew that Kira was a human being, but he had to be far more than that. A mere human could not accomplish all of this. No, Kira was a god amongst men.</p><p> </p><p>However, as much as he respected and adored Kira, Teru was feeling slighted these days. He worked hard, did as God asked, and even went above and beyond to show him just how <em> devoted </em> he was. He had always carried such a strong intuition for good and evil, he <em> knew </em> how well he could serve the cause- and yet, God continued to <em> ignore </em> him. He wanted, <em> craved </em> a meeting. He felt as if he needed to know him on a far more personal level. He <em> knew </em> he could serve Kira better if he could just be <em> closer </em> to him, be by his side. His frustrations were only exacerbated by how utterly <em> useless </em> the shinigami was.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinigami.” Teru paused in his work, looking back over his shoulder as he addressed the being. “...I have a request for you. A question.” He had a feeling this would be a pointless endeavor, but there was no harm in trying.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuk looked up from a large saltwater aquarium with a bored expression. He’d been watching a few colorful fish race each other around the enclosure and sprinkling bits of fish food into the water. “Eh? Not in the habit of doin’ favors.” He flapped over to Teru, perching on some stacks of legal briefs and documents on the desk. “But I’ll hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Teru huffed out his nose, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. <em> Be respectful. He is associated with God. Trust Kira’s judgment. </em> As much as he knew this, however, he barely trusted the shinigami around his fish. He had cultivated a perfect, ideal ecosystem- his own perfect world, in miniature form within his apartment. “I am aware of that.” Hesitating for a moment, he turned his chair to face Ryuk. “I want to meet Kira. I want to know who he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Newp.” Ryuk snickered and shook his head. “Just like you law-people have your rules…” The shinigami picked up one of the legal briefs and squinted at it momentarily before tossing it behind him. “...my kind has some of ‘em, too. And we’re forbidden from telling any human the names we see.” Ryuk was futzing with the rules a little because <em> technically </em> there was nothing that said he couldn’t disclose who had owned the notebook, who Kira was. It was more holding to the spirit of the rule. More importantly, Light would be pissed off if he blabbed so he figured he better not. “So, outta luck there.” </p><p> </p><p>Sighing heavily, Teru lifted his hand, brushing his hair out of his eyes. <em> I knew he would say something like that. Predictable as always. </em> “You can’t tell me his name, but you could tell me where he is? Where he lives?” He folded his arms across his chest, leveling a determined glare up at the shinigami. “I demand you tell me where God is.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuk let out a <em> loud </em> peal of raucous laughter, slapping his knee and nearly losing his balance. “Demand, do ya? <em> Pfft! </em> ” Papers fluttered in all directions as he scrabbled for his footing. The nerve of some humans was truly amusing. This one in particular was so <em> serious </em> all the time, not like Light who used to joke around and tease him, even play with him. <em> This </em> human was all business. He finally got control of his mirth, sarcastically bowing with a sweep of his gangly arm, “Sorry, yer Highness, but no can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Mockery. Oh, how Teru <em> loathed </em> mockery. He could already feel his blood beginning to boil. His jaw clicked quietly as he gritted his teeth. “I can serve him better if I can meet him in person, work with him in person. Surely you can understand my desire to further and better Kira’s cause? It’s for the greater good!” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuk rolled his eyes when Teru got huffy. What did he care about the greater good? Maybe if Teru was pleading his case for the ‘greater fun,’ Ryuk might perk up. </p><p> </p><p>Teru stood up, throwing his arms out for emphasis. “I know God must speak of me often, so why-?” </p><p> </p><p>“Listen buddy, I’m just the go-between. By-stander. I can’t even, uh, help Kira.” <em> Hyuk hyuk, guess I have a little but that ain’t here or there. </em> “So I definitely can’t help you. </p><p> </p><p>Teru furrowed his brows, a contemplative look washing over his face. <em> Is this a...test? </em> To him, Ryuk was practically forgotten, this new line of thought occupying his mind immediately. <em> If this is truly a test, what does God wish for me to do? What are his expectations? </em> Sighing quietly, he began to pace back and forth across the room. <em> Is it a test of my abilities to find him? A test of my loyalty and dedication? Or is something else going on..? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Plus, maybe he ain’t wanting to be found right now.” Ryuk knew Light definitely didn’t want that, and as much fun as it might be to let Mikami crash Light’s party early, he really was worried about getting on the wrong side of the shinigami rules.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Teru glanced over at the shinigami, pausing in his step. <em> “Maybe he doesn’t want to be found…” Why would that be the case? Is this an implication of danger? </em> Blinking, his eyes widened. <em> Of course! This shinigami cannot tell me directly, but by speaking carefully, he can communicate around his limitations! That must be it! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Then, Ryuk...can you tell me if someone is keeping him company? Is he alone?” Teru met the shinigami’s eyes, trying to push meaning into his gaze as he fully expected him to be relaying some kind of coded message.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh…” Ryuk stared back blankly, unblinking. “Don’t ya got any questions <em> not </em> about Kira?” He shrugged and zoomed back over to the fish tank, phasing half of his finger through the glass to tickle an anemone. “Hey, can I eat one of these? Them little red ones look kinda juicy…” <em> Like apples! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t-!” Teru rushed over, grabbing Ryuk’s arm and pulling it away from the glass. “Don’t <em> touch </em> them! No, you may <em> not </em> eat my fish!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hands off the goods, boyo!” Ryuk’s feathers bristled and he phased a few feet away, out of Teru’s reach. Grumbling, “Simple ‘no’ woulda sufficed.” </p><p> </p><p>Frustration was visible on Teru’s face as he stared up into those glowing eyes. <em> How can a creature as impolite and foolish as this be capable of conveying any kind of coded language? </em> As he felt his anger settle down, he took a step back. <em> Unless-...unless </em> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <em> was a message? Avoiding questions about Kira...asking to </em> <b> <em>eat</em> </b> <em> my fish..? </em> <b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> fish… “Juicy…” What could it possibly mean? Is-... is Kira the fish? </em> Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his hair. “...no, that will be all.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuk pouted, floating on his back in mid-air with his long gangly arms hanging down listlessly. “Can’t eat the fish, can’t play with the paper shredder, can’t turn the TV up too loud. Apples ‘round here ain’t even as good as in Kanto region. I’m <em> boooored</em>, Teru. Can’t we play some Mario Golf or somethin’ while I’m stuck here?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Stuck? Bored? </em> Panic began to bloom in Teru’s chest. <em> He’s even disclosed the region God lives in...he must be in a dire situation- but what would any danger have to do with boredom? </em> He moved his hand to rub his forehead, running through the various scenarios. <em> God couldn’t be in jail or custody, I would know by now. He is trapped in some other way, a way that is disappointing him...Ryuk did not say “no” when I asked if Kira lives with someone. Is he stuck with an incompetent follower? Is he trapped amongst people he cannot act as Kira around? </em> This was all too much information to take in at once. The shinigami didn’t seem distressed, but he had no way of knowing the being’s acting capabilities. <em> This must be Kira’s request for my assistance. He wishes for me to </em> <b> <em>save</em> </b> <em> him. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I do not own any video games. There is an arcade a block away. Surely you can find a source of entertainment there? Watch someone else play?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuk harrumphed and said, “I see how it is. Care more about them fish than poor me.” He flopped over to hover on his stomach, a devious glint in his eyes. “Maybe if I eat ‘em all you’ll have no choice but to pay me some attention?” At the look on Teru’s face, he started laughing again. “Hyuk hyukkk, just kidding.” Quieter, “Mostly.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Teru spent his time stewing over his options the next day. He wanted to help Kira, but he had no idea where Kira was or what the exact situation could be. All he could do was speculate, until his answer fell right into his lap. It should have been obvious from the start, in hindsight. Kiyomi Takada, Kira’s spokesperson, was the key. </p><p> </p><p>He felt relatively certain that she had some form of direct connection to Kira. She was important, even if a little unpleasant, so it made sense for God to keep her close. At least, that was the explanation he was giving himself as he trailed the woman.</p><p> </p><p><em> This isn’t stalking, </em> Teru assured himself. <em> I am doing this for Kira. He would want this. </em> <b> <em>She</em> </b> <em> would want this. They should both understand. It’s even possible that she knows and expects me to do this. </em> His mind had become a mixed bag of various theories and ideas. Each leap was easier to take than the last, and he found it less and less difficult to rationalize decisions that he would have abhorred only a few days earlier. All he had to do was remind himself that this was all for <em> God. </em></p><p> </p><p>Teru kept his distance, around three streetlights back. The sun was just starting to set, but the lights had yet to turn on. He held his briefcase in one hand, his other hand stuffed into his pants pocket. He had noticed that Kiyomi took this path frequently. Then, shortly after, she would contact him with new info from Kira. He could only assume she was going to <em> meet </em> God himself. As she approached the Park Hyatt hotel, he slowed down, watching her enter the building. Nerves were beginning to get to his head. Letting out a shaky sigh, he slipped into a nearby alleyway, peering out as he paid attention to the names and lifespans of each passerby.</p><p> </p><p>And then, he saw him. Teru’s heart leapt in his chest when he finally spotted a name without a lifespan attached to it. <em> Yagami Tsuki...such a fitting name for a god, for </em> <b> <em>Kira.</em> </b> He grinned, restraining himself from rushing out to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>Light checked his watch as he ascended the steps to the hotel. He had a new list of names for Kiyomi to pass to Mikami and a few points of caution for her that he’d scribble down on the notepad in the hotel. For a moment, he had the strangest feeling like someone was <em> watching </em> him, and he paused at the top of the steps to look over his shoulder. <em> Am I just being paranoid? </em> After a quick scan, he saw nothing suspicious so he chalked it up to his general nerves and shrugged it off, entering the hotel. <em> The Task Force is clueless, don’t worry. </em>He needed to keep his mind focused tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Teru jolted, rushing back into the alley when he saw God stop. He covered his mouth with one hand, a thrilling mixture of panic and excitement filling him. <em> He’s beautiful...perfection. Godlike. Whoever he is stuck with does not deserve him. </em> A grin curved his lips. <em> God, worry no longer. You will be free of that strain on your life, and I will be your most loyal servant. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The moment Teru returned to his apartment that night, he threw his coat and briefcase aside, rushing over to his computer. He practically threw himself onto the chair, booting up the machine. His heart was pounding in his chest. <em> I have to learn everything about him. If I can find out where he lives, I can save him from whatever nuisance he is “stuck” with. </em> He paid no mind as to whether or not the shinigami was present- he was a man on a mission. He spent the next three hours pouring over every snippet of information he could find about Yagami Tsuki- or, Yagami Light, as he quickly found out- online. Kira was <em> engaged </em> to a model and actress named Misa. Most notable was the odd, fuzzy lifespan attached to the photo he found of her. <em> Is this woman the burden that God, Light, is enduring? </em></p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh slipped past Teru’s lips as he leaned back in his chair, lifting his eyes to the ceiling. <em> Why would he trust a woman that he deemed a nuisance to be his wife and act with him as Kira? Unless… </em> He stiffened up, vague memories of the initial appearance of Kira in the public eye coming to his mind. <em> There was another Kira, in the beginning. They-...they reached out to Sakura News, didn’t they? Yes- there was a standoff outside. </em> A new and much less pleasant reality was forming in his mind: Light, his dear God, at the whims of some reckless heathen of a woman, placating her with a proposal and letting her serve under him to avoid some sort of danger she might pose. The very thought made him sick to his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinigami!” Teru turned in his chair, glancing around the room. <em> He won’t tell me everything, but surely he can verify factual information that I have already discovered? </em></p><p> </p><p>Ryuk yawned and took his time getting up from the couch where he was watching soap operas, lazily flapping into Mikami’s office. “What is it? I’m missing my soaps!”</p><p> </p><p>Teru rolled his eyes. It was fitting, to him, for such a bizarre and irritating creature to enjoy such bizarre and irritating entertainment. “I have some questions for you. Statements. All I ask is that you confirm or deny the accuracy of them. Can you do that honestly?” He knew his hopes of more information <em> hinged </em> on the shinigami actually cooperating for once.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me the apples.” Ryuk grinned and rubbed his fingers together. “And we’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, Teru was surprised. He had expected some obnoxious comment about neutrality, or even outright denial. Instead, Ryuk almost seemed agreeable. Deciding not to waste this opportunity, he hurried to the small kitchen, taking the bag of apples out from under the bar. He opened the bag, pausing and glancing at the shinigami. “For each question you answer, you get an apple. Does that sound fair to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Make it two, and yeah.” Ryuk pointed to his wide, grinning maw. “Got a big mouth, hyuk hyuk.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Don’t be rude. Don’t be rude. </em> “Alright, two it is. If you’re cooperative, you’ll get the rest after.” Teru offered a polite but restrained smile. “My first question: is Light Yagami truly Kira?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, ain’t sayin’ he’s <em> not... </em>but that’s the wrong phrasing. Can’t say who’s got the notebook or not.” Ryuk extended his hand, palm up. “Which ya know.” Mikami needed to stop thinking like a prosecutor and ask less direct questions. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing quietly, Teru ran his fingers through his hair. <em> I was too eager. I need to speak more carefully about this so he can actually answer me. </em> “Do you know Light Yagami?” He met Ryuk’s gaze, taking an apple from the bag and holding it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Ryuk’s eyes glowed and he wiggled his fingers. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Teru grinned, tossing the apple to him before grabbing the next. He threw that one as well, not wanting to test the shinigami by going back on their deal. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuk caught the apples directly in his mouth and munched them happily before swallowing. “Yum. Missed those. No need to be such a stingy-pants!” But Ryuk was already in a more congenial mood despite his teasing, his body language relaxing. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there currently another shinigami attached to Misa Amane?” Teru paid close, <em> close </em> attention to Ryuk’s reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there was another shinigami with Misa but uh...Rem died. Oops.” Ryuk cackled, giving a small shrug. “So the only shinigami on earth right now is yours truly. Ain’t ya lucky? Hyukkkk.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding slowly, Teru chucked two more apples his way. <em> I’m on a roll. Just a little more. </em> “This one isn’t really a confirm or deny, but you’ll get the rest of the bag.” He paused, thinking carefully. <em> I think he should be able to answer this. </em>“For how many years have Misa Amane and Light Yagami been in a relationship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh….” Ryuk actually had to stop and think about that one because what constituted a ‘relationship’ to humans? He scratched his head and said, “Guess she showed up with Rem about five and a half years ago, told ‘em she’d kill any other girls he dated. Been kinda with him ever since.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Five and a half years..? That’s close to when the Second Kira’s appearance on TV was. Is my theory actually correct? </em> “Alright. Thank you for cooperating.” Teru walked over, holding the bag out for Ryuk. “Help yourself. They’re all yours. I’d recommend pacing yourself, though. That bag isn’t endless.” His mood had improved drastically now that he was on the right path, his tone almost teasing.</p><p> </p><p><em> I have to save him. I have to get rid of Misa Amane and set God free, rid him of the shackles that are holding him back from his righteous duty! </em> Grinning broadly, Teru left the bag of apples with the Shinigami, settling into his nightly routine before going to bed. He felt so at ease now that he had a much clearer perspective on what his next actions would be.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuk recognized that dreamy, faraway look on the human’s face-- he’d seen it on Light’s enough to know what it meant. <em> Plotting. Light’s not gonna like his puppet going rogue. Should I tell him? Naw.  </em>He chuckled softly and dug into the bag of apples, content to let the amusing chaos unfold and keep Mikami’s secret.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Misa’s lifespan looks funky to Mikami since she’s made the eye deal twice at this point, and in this AU that has an effect on how the lifespan looks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Teru devises and enacts a plan to ‘save’ Light, he has to explain himself to his God.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Throughout the following days, Teru spent his time carefully analyzing and observing Misa Amane’s daily schedule. Where she went, how long she was there, when she returned home, what kind of security system the house had, and, most importantly, when her schedule overlapped with Light’s at the house they shared. This new mission was starting to cut into his sleep, as he still had God’s work to do during the day and a career to manage, but it was worth it. All of this was for Kira, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His work was finally coming to fruition. After comparing their two schedules over and over, Teru came to the conclusion that Friday night was the best time to enact his plan. Light seemed to always arrive home exactly two hours after Misa, leaving plenty of time for Misa to be alone, plus Friday was the one day Light’s security team took a long break in the evening. His only concern was the security system on the house, but Teru could find a way to get around that or even use it to his advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After gathering all of this information, he settled down Thursday night in his apartment to work out his plan. First, he wrote everything out on a legal pad, plotting through and weighing every detail and option, writing multiple drafts of his plans. Once he felt certain that it was perfect, he took one sheet from the Death Note, letting out a long exhale before lowering his ink pen to the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At 6:30 PM on December 14, Misa Amane answers the door to her home.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misa was admiring a new outfit she’d purchased today, turning this way and that in front of the mirror as she hummed a new pop song to herself. “Light will love it! No way he can resist!” She giggled and struck a model pose before freezing when the doorbell sounded. She wasn’t expecting anyone and Light had told her </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>to answer the door without first checking the security feed. Despite that, she traipsed happily to the front door and swung it open wide. “Hi there!” She tilted her head at the unfamiliar man in a black overcoat and ski mask, holding one finger to her cheek. “Are you somebody that Light works with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Murai Orochi goes to 419-1245 Misato-cho Semboku-gun in Shibuya at 6:30 PM and knocks on the door. He forces his way into the home and holds the resident at knife-point. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man barged in, shoving Misa back and leaving the door ajar. He knocked over the nearby coat rack in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh!” Misa stumbled back into the foyer, trying to scream before a hand was clamped over her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawing a knife from his coat, Orochi gripped the handle and held it up to her neck. He continued pushing her forward, backing her into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Misa struggles against the intruder, knocking the weapon out of his hand. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misa felt a sudden burst of adrenaline along with absolute certainty that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight back. Mustering all the strength in her petite body, she wrenched from her attacker’s grip and went straight for the knife. “You asshole! How dare you--!” Amazingly, the knife flew from the man’s hand and clattered to the bathroom floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Misa loses her balance and falls onto the knife. It impales her heart and she dies instantly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Misa and Orochi dove towards the knife but Misa got to it first. She clutched it to her body before slipping on the tile, still damp from her shower, and tumbling to the ground. The gasp when the knife stabbed into her chest was the last breath she’d ever take. Only a moment passed before she was dead, lying in a growing pool of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Orochi searches the home for jewelry and cash. He then finds a heavy, blunt object before hiding and waiting for the other resident to get home.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Light pulled up the driveway about an hour later, the first thing he noticed was that the front door to Misa’s house was slightly ajar. That was odd, but Misa could be forgetful and careless at times. He sighed and strode up the steps, calling, “Misa? You left the door op--” He trailed off as he looked around the foyer, wide-eyed and suddenly extremely wary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There was a struggle here. Something is wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The shoes that were usually neatly lined up by the entrance were scattered, the coat rack was knocked over, and several of Misa’s kawaii hair barrettes were on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misa?!” Light’s voice was louder, more frantic as he ran to the bedroom, finding it in similar disarray. Clothes and books littered the floor and all the drawers had been pulled open. “Misa! Answer me! Where are you?” He dashed back into the hall, dread pooling in his stomach as he spotted a long finger of dark red blood extending from the bathroom. “Oh no…” His breathing sped as he took slow steps towards the bathroom, finally pushing the door open to reveal Misa’s body face down on the ground. “Misa!” Dropping to his knees, his hands hovered over her back, unsure whether there was any possibility she was still alive and if moving her would make any injury worse. The pounding of his blood in his ears along with the shock he felt made him oblivious to the heavy footsteps coming up behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Orochi knocks the other resident unconscious, blindfolds and binds them, and carries them to the car unseen. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air whistled as Orochi brought the decorative wooden statue down on Light’s head. He stood over Light for a moment, watching him fall limp on top of Misa’s body. Lifting his foot, he nudged the other with it before pulling open the nearby drawer, digging through it for something he could use as bindings. He pulled out a roll of bandages, kneeling down and securely wrapping them around Light’s head, covering his eyes. After, he used the bandages to restrain Light’s wrists and ankles. With a bit of effort, he slid his arms under the man, lifting him up enough so that he could drag him out the back door and into his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He drives to 442-1204, Uzumasa Yurigamotocho, Ukyo-ku Kyoto-shi, brings the captive inside the house, and waits.</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light groaned as he finally regained consciousness, wincing from the pounding headache just behind his eyes. “What...happened…” He opened his eyes but still saw nothing but blackness, and suddenly noticed the pressure of rope or something similar around his wrists and ankles. Louder, and trying not to sound as panicked as he felt, “Who’s there?! Where the HELL am I??” He struggled in his bonds but they held fast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, don’t lose your senses. Misa is dead and I’ve been kidnapped. Seems like a home invasion, but I’m not dead so they may know who I am. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Light stilled and could hear someone softly breathing several feet away. He swallowed and said calmly, “If you untie me, I’m sure we can work something out. Whatever it is you want, I can get it for you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Before I kill you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The murderous thoughts in his mind didn’t match the nearly friendly tone of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orochi said nothing, approaching Light and reaching out. He untied the blindfold, tossing it aside before taking a few steps back and out of the way. He stood still for a moment, just staring at Light before suddenly clutching his chest. Teetering on his feet, he fell over, going limp the moment he hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light blinked as the man hit the floor, a sneer forming on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was exactly what he’d been wishing would happen to his attacker only seconds ago, and it felt like it had been granted or even manifested for him. The triumphant feeling passed quickly; he was alone again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or am I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gazed around the dark room but his vision was blurry from the blow to his head, but clearing slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Someone was in the shadows. “Come forward. Show yourself to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teru’s breathing hitched when Light finally addressed him, warmth swelling in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, after waiting for so, so long…</span>
  </em>
  <span> After quickly straightening his clothes, he stepped out into the open, walking forward until he was roughly two feet away from the other man. “God, I apologize for the poor quality of this location, but it was the best I could do with the time you gave me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light knew of only one person who addressed him that way. “Mikami Teru.” His voice was a whisper, tinged with confusion and slowly building anger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mikami</span>
  </em>
  <span> had done all this?! Used a random criminal to kill Misa, kidnap him, and bring him here? To what purpose? “Did you use your notebook to orchestrate all this?” He looked around, taking in his surroundings now that his eyes had adjusted to the dimness. They appeared to be in an old, traditional farmhouse that had not seen inhabitants in quite some time. His gaze settled back on Mikami, jaw set and eyes fierce. “Untie me at once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of this</span>
  </em>
  <span> with only your clues to go off of.” A big grin curved Teru’s lips as his eyes eagerly took in Light’s appearance. This was his first real chance to get close and </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> him in the flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light chose his next words carefully, unsure whether Mikami was unhinged, mutinous, or severely misguided. “What clues are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah! He wants me to prove that I understood his clues! I was right, this was a test.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Teru nodded eagerly, looking positively giddy. “The clues you sent with your shinigami. Telling me that you felt trapped, that you wanted me to prove myself, that you wanted me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!” He clasped his hands together, watching Light with shining eyes. “It truly was </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant,</span>
  </em>
  <span> God! I almost failed to catch them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud shinigami laughter echoed through the house although Ryuk was nowhere to be seen. Light was nearly shaking with fury as he snarled out, “Ryuk, come out right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course that damned shinigami had something to do with all this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuk phased up through the floor and hovered just above it with a wide grin on his face. “Light! Miss me?” He snickered and nudged Mikami. “Looks like he don’t like your little surprise so much. Eh, told ya so.” Before Light could yell at him, Ryuk cackled and said, “Mopey-kun got the wrong idea ‘bout everything I said or did, so don’t go blaming me. All I did was ask to eat his pet fish and all of a sudden we’re on some quest to save ya.” Ryuk certainly didn’t look like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>minded</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on that quest. In fact, quite the opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light struggled in the bonds again, envisioning his fist crashing into Mikami’s face. Unlike with the criminal, his wish wasn’t immediately granted. “What are you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about? Misa’s dead!” He sighed and closed his eyes, his mind already working to try and get out of this mess to the best advantage. He couldn’t change the fact that Misa was dead, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to follow her this night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mikami wants praise, he thinks he did what I wanted him to do but couldn’t ask for directly. He might be dangerous if I don’t treat him gently. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Mikami...please explain all this to me. You believed I needed to be saved?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusion washed across Teru’s face as he looked back and forth from Ryuk to Light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No...no, it can’t be..! I was so sure!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His smile was suddenly much more nervous than it had been seconds before. “Yes, I just followed your clues.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The shinigami is mistaken. That must be it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I-...I’m saving you from being trapped. Stuck. You wanted to be freed from your restrictions! You wanted me to come save you, because I can work for you better by your side!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light slumped slightly in the bindings, partially blaming himself for this fiasco. He’d put too much faith in his ability to control Mikami from afar, feeding him hints and using veiled language to deliver orders. Perhaps it was inevitable that Mikami would start looking for Kira’s will in places where it simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light could now understand how they got here, but wasn’t sure where to go now. Misa-- his loyal helper</span>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
  <span> was gone, and Mikami had the shinigami eyes and the Death Note. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have no choice but to accept him, other than to take back the notebook and make the eye deal myself.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was no way he’d do that, and he felt confident he could bring Mikami to heel. Finally, he breathed out, “It seems you will get your wish, Mikami. Now untie me, I won’t say it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teru’s face lit up. He hurried over, untying Light’s arms and legs. “Of course, God. I apologize for my hesitance. I devote myself to you entirely. I can serve you properly now.” He paused, lingering in front of Light. “You will be able to achieve our ideal world much faster, now.” Abruptly, he knelt down at Light’s feet, wrapping his arms tight around Light’s shins and resting his head on the man’s lap. “Please forgive me for my impropriety...everything, all of it, I have done for you, dedicated to you..!” Lifting his head, he stared up at Light with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikami’s sudden supplication took Light by surprise, and for a moment he could only stare down at the man. This wasn’t how Light had planned on bringing about his new world but...he couldn’t afford to pass up the opportunity literally kneeling in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need him, his eyes, his loyalty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Swallowing his anger, Light rested a hand on Mikami’s head, stroking the long black hair. “I forgive you.” He said a silent apology to Misa-- perhaps he’d always known that one day she’d no longer be useful to him, but this wasn’t how he’d planned it. In the end, Light was a survivor, and Kira must go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone was soft and soothing as he continued to card his fingers through Mikami’s silky hair, ignoring Ryuk’s doubled-over laughing in the corner.  “As you may know, I had some trouble controlling Misa properly. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t have that problem, will we?” He smiled down at Mikami, lifting the man’s chin to look him in the eye. “You will stay by my side and receive your orders directly from me. From your God.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pure delight coursed through Teru’s veins. Not only was Kira forgiving him, but he was also accepting the idea of letting him serve at his side. A faint flush tinted his cheeks pink as Light lifted his head. “Yes, yes, I only wanted for you to tell me what you wanted. To be useful. To-..!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more taking actions on your own.” Light’s smile became a little harder, fingers tightening in Mikami’s hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teru jolted, feeling the grip on his hair tightening. Fear was present, but there was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>something else </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, too. “I-I understand,” he whispered, looking almost awestruck at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Light’s gaze flickered to the giggling shinigami and his eyes narrowed. “Of course, with forgiveness comes penance. You have taken something precious from me. Your puppet physically </span>
  <em>
    <span>harmed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” He held back the impulse to spit on his attacker’s body, directing his attention back to Mikami. “Your devotion is praiseworthy but it came from a selfish, reckless place. You sinned against me and must atone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. That sense of fear returned in full force, but Teru </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he deserved it. “Yes, God. I was selfish and a fool. I will do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to atone for my transgressions against you.” The idea that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>harmed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Light made him sick to his stomach. Now, however, was his chance to make that right. “I accept whatever punishment or request you ask of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuk gets to eat your fish.” Light forced himself not to grin and give the game away when he heard Ryuk whoop. However, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Light</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew that Ryuk would absolutely hate the taste, probably only thought it might be good because it was red like an apple or something. The shinigami had definitely been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bored without him. “Whichever one he wants. Since he was my faithful messenger and all.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on Ryuk’s face after he tries to swallow it down</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I think that is rather mild, but I don’t want our partnership getting off on the wrong foot.” It was too late for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Lighwould adapt to any new situation. He’d initially chosen Mikami for a reason, after all, and refused to believe he’d been wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teru’s expression faltered, distress visible in his eyes. “Kira, I-...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He chooses to punish me by harming the innocent? Is my punishment holding the responsibility for the loss of innocent creatures' lives? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He swallowed hard, fighting back the urge to protest as his morals waged war against his devotion to Light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now...” Light took a deep breath and stood up, knocking the dust from his clothes. “I want to get out of this place immediately.” He held out a hand expectantly. “Give me the notebook.”  He wouldn’t make Mikami speak the words to transfer official ownership, but he wanted it back in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> physical possession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-!” Teru hurriedly pulled out the notebook from his coat and held it up to Light. “I ensured that this was brought along with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light took it with relief and stuffed it into his pants. “You need to be the one to call the police, although I’m sure you have a plausible story planned out already, don’t you?”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking slightly, Teru stood, brushing his pants off as he focused his gaze elsewhere. “Yes, I planned out every detail.” He adjusted his suit jacket, clearing his throat. “This house is in a neighborhood my family is from. I visit the sights and shrines often. My current plan is to have it appear like I spotted you being brought into this building and saved you from your captor. The video surveillance from your home will show that criminal’s break-in and assault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light nodded, secretly relieved that Mikami’s scheme hadn’t been completely mad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s an intelligence behind the planning of it, perhaps that is a good sign if he can stick to my orders from now on.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<span>By the time the police had arrived, Light and Mikami had established their story and had no issue making it seem completely believable. Light played this dazed and grateful victim while Mikami was the humble good samaritan who insisted on driving Light back to Tokyo after they’d given their statements at the station. On the drive, Light fielded calls from the Task Force, his family, and the Tokyo police investigating Misa’s murder, feeling completely exhausted once he checked into his usual suite at the Park Hyatt. The house he’d shared with Misa would be a crime scene for the next few days-- he could wipe all his computers remotely and was careful never to keep anything remotely incriminating around her place.Plus, he needed the weekend to get Mikami up to speed on how they would work together from now on. The Task Force understood completely and encouraged him to take a few days off to recuperate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Near</span>
  </em>
  <span> could wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the manga timeline, December 14 is the day that Near sees Mikami on TV and comes to suspect he is X-Kira. But in this AU, Mikami is otherwise occupied that day so Near never sees him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rest for the Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light takes refuge with Teru in a hotel to cope with the events that have set his plans in disarray.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Light stepped into the hotel room, he said softly, “I think it would be a good idea if you stayed here this weekend. We have much to talk about if you wish to be as useful as possible. There are many things about the notebook and my plans you need to know.” He also wanted to assess his newest acolyte, and make absolutely certain that Mikami meant every word he’d said about loyalty.</p><p> </p><p>“I would gladly do so, God.” Teru watched Light closely, taking in his facial features and mannerisms, committing it all to memory. “After, if you wish, you could stay at my apartment,” he offered, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of living in the same place as Light. “Though, might I suggest you take the remainder of the day off to relax?” He was admittedly worried, noticing how tense and drained the other man looked. It didn’t surprise him- he could barely imagine how the day’s events may have affected him.</p><p> </p><p>Light caught the early rays of the sunrise through the large windows in the suite, surprised that the dawn had come so soon. He slumped into an overstuffed chair, cradling his head which was once again aching. “No...I don’t have time to rest. Near and the SPK have arrived in Japan from America, and will be on alert when they find out Misa’s dead. I need to figure out how to deal with that” His fingers grazed over dried blood in his hair and he pulled his hand away, looking at it with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>Teru frowned deeply, opening his mouth to respond. He froze, however, when he saw the blood on Light’s hand. Immediately, he ran into the hotel bathroom, digging through the cabinets until he found a first aid kit. Returning to Light’s side, he opened the kit, taking out a roll of bandages, some disinfectant, and wipes. “God, may I?” He asked quietly, hesitating with his hand near the man’s hair. “You’re injured…”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Light was about to bat Mikami away, to say he could do it himself and that <em> Mikami </em> was the reason for it in the first place, but stopped himself. The plaintive, mournful look on the man’s face made it clear that seeing Light in pain was nearly punishment enough. “I suppose.” He relaxed in the chair, blowing some matted hair out of his eyes in muted frustration. At least Mikami could tell when he needed help and took action; Misa had superficially cared but had never known the right thing to do when it came to him. Quietly, “I probably should have gone to the hospital like the police suggested but carrying the Death Note on me made it impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>Teru flinched at that, knowing this was his fault. “I’m sorry, God. I’ll take care of you, I promise.” He paused, lowering his voice to a hushed whisper, as if not intending to be heard. “Always.” Biting his lip, he leaned against the chair and began parting Light’s hair. Finding that the matting was making it far too difficult, he set the supplies aside and hurried back into the restroom. He returned seconds later with a washcloth. Gently and carefully, he wiped the blood off of the other man’s hair, making sure he didn’t tug on it or disturb the wound hidden behind the strands. Once that was taken care of, he resumed locating the injury on the back of Light’s head, starting to clean it after. <em> I’m touching him...I’m so </em> <b> <em>close</em> </b> <em> to him. </em></p><p> </p><p>Light winced but sat still, watching the sunrise out the window, daydreaming as golden light spilled over Tokyo and woke the city up. “It’s been a long time since anyone knew how to take care of me. Misa tried, in her way, but what she really wanted was for me to take care of <em> her</em>.” He sighed and tilted his head to give Mikami an easier angle. “She never realized I had the whole world to worry about.” That weight had rested heavy on his shoulders, especially lately when he’d lost so much and the pressure from the SPK had intensified. </p><p> </p><p>Staying silent the entire time, Teru listened eagerly to every word Light said, being as gentle as he could be while cleaning the injury. <em> Killing that wench was the best decision I’ve ever made. God deserves so much better. Someone who will actually care for him. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Light looked up at Mikami, asking, “Is the cut deep?”</p><p> </p><p>Teru’s hand stilled when Light moved his head slightly to make eye contact. “It-” <em> His face is right there...his lips- </em> “It is, but not enough to require stitching up. I will need to bandage it properly.” Taking the roll, he began wrapping it around Light’s head, folding and tucking it in the proper places to ensure that it was secure. He took a step back to look the other over, his eyes pausing on the man’s clothes. A faint flush tinted his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “...you’ll likely need a change of clothes. And a wash.”</p><p> </p><p>Light made a non-committal noise as he touched the bandage and looked down at his stained clothes. Some of the blood was likely to be Misa’s, a thought that made him very uncomfortable. “Yeah...you’re right. I feel disgusting.” He stood up but wavered on his feet, clutching the back of a dining room chair on his way to the bathroom. He hated feeling like <em> this</em>, like he was weak and groggy and clearly human. His cheeks flushed as he steadied himself and took a few more steps into the bathroom, leaning against the counter to shrug off his suit jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Teru hesitated for only a moment before following Light into the bathroom. “G-...Light, please. Let me assist you,” he murmured, his voice taking on a softer tone. “To atone for my sins. I am to blame for your current state. It’s the least I could do.” Admittedly, the chance to touch and <em> bathe </em> Light was a fantastic motivator for him to even offer this, but he also didn’t want the other man to injure himself further while trying to take care of himself. </p><p> </p><p>Light frowned and looked down at the tile floor, weighing whether his pride allowed for the help. <em> Can’t I do it myself? This is humiliating. </em>But the last thing he needed was to slip in the bathtub and hit his head even worse, putting him out of commission to combat whatever Near was going to throw at him in the days to come. “Alright.” He tossed his coat towards the hamper and lifted his gaze to Mikami. Somewhat begrudgingly, “I guess the lack of sleep and the blow have made me a little unsteady. I could use the help.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You’re doing remarkably well for a person in your condition.” Even now, Teru couldn’t help but compliment and fawn over Light. He stepped closer, guiding Light to sit down on the toilet lid to avoid the man falling. He began slowly unbuttoning the man’s shirt, trying and failing to not gawk at his body. <em> Light Yagami is truly a god amongst men. I am not worthy of this...not worthy of the honor of touching him. </em> Wetting his lips nervously, he finished with the buttons and slid the shirt down and off of his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something the matter?” Light looked down at himself, wondering what Mikami was staring at. There was some dried blood and a few bruises from the rough treatment at his kidnapper’s hands, but nothing too shocking. Why did Mikami look so wide-eyed then? And was he sweating? “If the sight of blood bothers you, you don’t have to do this. Just help me with my pants and I can manage the rest.”</p><p> </p><p><em> His </em> <b> <em>pants-</em> </b> <em> Oh God-..! </em> Teru closed his eyes for just a second to try and calm himself. “N-no, God, that is not the problem. It has just been...a while...since I have been in the presence of another person without clothing.” He shifted on his knees, his hands pausing at Light’s belt. “Especially one as attractive as yourself.” The words practically slipped out on their own. Panic visibly filled his eyes as the realization that he had said that part <em> out loud </em> struck him.</p><p> </p><p>Light chuckled softly because <em> now </em> it all made sense. There was something more to Mikami’s worship than just admiration for Kira. It was an odd feeling, being openly admired by another man. Light had known he was gay for...quite some time, but it was nearly irrelevant at this point. He’d resigned himself to being with Misa, and keeping her happy and compliant had been a duty like any other for his new world. The idea of actual attraction or touching someone because he wanted to had never even occurred to him as a possibility. “It’s alright.” He smiled down at Mikami and took a softer tone, sensing the man’s panic at potentially overstepping. “You didn’t say anything wrong.” His gaze became slightly more shrewd, his eyes narrowing as he wondered if he was truly safe with this person. Misa had been one kind of fanatic and he didn’t need another of that variety; the passions of devotees can easily subsume the object of their worship and Mikami had given him plenty of red flags there. Seriously, “Am I safe with you, Mikami?”</p><p> </p><p>The red in Teru’s cheeks only grew darker as he lifted his gaze to meet Light’s. He stared up at him with wide eyes, not entirely sure of what the man was questioning. “Of course, God. I would and will do anything to get you whatever you desire. I will never act without your permission or take an action that leads to your harm again. I-” He looked down, squirming a bit as he became more and more aware of the fact that he was on his <em> knees </em> in front of the other. “I feel that it is my responsibility and goal to serve and protect you, to do <em> anything </em> to help you achieve your vision.” </p><p> </p><p>Light hummed as he examined Mikami closely, taking in the man’s meticulous appearance, disheveled from the day’s events. <em> He’s very attractive. </em> If the man’s devotion was legitimate and not ultimately self-serving like Misa’s had been, that was even <em> more </em> attractive to him. He reached down and took the thick plastic glasses from Mikami’s face, placing them on the bathroom counter. </p><p> </p><p>Blinking in surprise, Teru lifted his gaze as his glasses were taken away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Light said, “I just want to see your face properly. Can you still see me?” Mikami’s fine features had been hidden by the rather unflattering glasses but now the man’s eyes sparkled. </p><p> </p><p><em>God wanted to see me? </em> “Y-yes...they’re mostly just bifocals,” Teru explained quietly. His blush had spread across his cheeks, greatly contrasting his fairer skin tone. He wet his lips again before reaching out again and undoing the man’s belt, sliding it out of the loops. “Do-...” He swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest. “Do you think you could stand for a moment..? So that I can remove your pants.”</p><p> </p><p>Light nodded and pushed himself up, using the counter to brace himself. “You’re a prosecutor if I remember correctly.” <em> And I know I do. </em> He shifted slightly towards Mikami so the man had easier access to his pants. “Aren’t you curious why I chose you to be my servant among so many?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of my sense of justice and my admiration for you?” Teru asked, far too caught up in the moment to realize that question had likely been rhetorical. He undid the man’s pants button and zipper, grasping the waistband and tugging his pants down. Briefly, his fingers had slipped behind Light’s underwear. He jolted, quickly moving his fingers to only grab onto the pants before pulling them down all the way.</p><p> </p><p>“I deduced as much was true but...that’s not why I picked <em> you</em>.” Light found himself enjoying the effect he was having on Mikami, from the blush on the man’s cheeks to his awkward and fumbling movements. “It was because of what you said on the Kira Kingdom survey, for the question about what you thought of Kira.” He stepped out of his pants and pushed them aside with his foot. His eyes bored into Mikami as he asked softly, “Do you recall what you said?”</p><p> </p><p>Teru scooted back slightly to give Light the space to finish removing his pants. At his question, he paused, lifting his gaze to the other. His heart skipped a beat. Light’s gaze felt so intense, sparking a hunger inside of him that he hadn’t felt before. A sudden, overwhelming sense of desire washed over him, accompanied by an urge he couldn’t resist. He leaned in, brushing his lips against the front of Light’s thigh before responding in a hushed tone while maintaining eye contact. “God.”</p><p> </p><p>Light let out a long breath, smiling tightly as he looked down at Mikami. “That’s right.” He didn’t move his leg away from Mikami’s lips, didn’t give any indication at all that <em> this </em> wasn’t exactly what he wanted, what he deserved. <em> Finally someone who sees me clearly. </em>He broke eye contact after a long moment, saying, “It seems even gods may bleed. Will you run the bath for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Teru’s breath hitched and he nodded, pulling away. He stood up and hurried over to the tub, leaning over to work on the faucet and adjust the temperature. In the process of bending over, he unintentionally showed off his body, thanks to the tighter slacks that he wore. Humming thoughtfully, he stuck his hand under the water, testing it before turning the knobs again. Once satisfied with that, he returned to Light, pausing to stare at the man’s underwear. He knew that had to come off for him to bathe, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask, and he didn’t want to do it without asking.</p><p> </p><p>Light waited a beat, smirking slightly before he pushed his underwear down himself. It seemed like he’d never get in the bath if he waited for Mikami to do it, awkward as the man was. It was endearing though, to make the man so flustered and unbalance him. Light always got great pleasure from such situations. “Don’t be so nervous, I’m not going to bite.” He moved closer to the large bathtub, carefully sitting on the edge before swinging his legs over the side. “I asked you for your assistance, after all.” The water was at the perfect temperature, as if Mikami had read his mind or anticipated his preference. <em> A good sign?</em> “Now help me in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just-...” Teru trailed off, watching Light’s legs and admiring his...assets. “...I just don’t want to overstep boundaries.” He stepped closer, grabbing Light’s arms and carefully helping him into the tub. After he ensured that Light was settled, he knelt down beside the tub and grabbed the soap and rag. “Please let me know if I do so.” He had a strong feeling that Light would, but it was better safe than sorry. He wet and soaped up the rag, starting on the man’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Light’s eyes closed as he sank into the hot water, letting the tension and aches melt away from his body. The soft washcloth felt so soothing against his skin he was almost afraid he’d fall asleep here. He laughed and said, “I think the last time someone gave me a bath I was a little kid.” He rolled his shoulders, tilting his neck this way and that to stretch it. “Mmmm. Feels nice…” It was a strange but comforting feeling being taken care of like this, especially by a near stranger. But they <em> weren’t </em> really strangers; he’d already had to get into Mikami’s mind from afar, and felt like he understood the man even more now after meeting in person. <em> He’s still surprised me, though, and I need to be watchful. </em>“You know...I can’t go live in your apartment, Kyoto is much too far away. Over two hours by train. But I can’t go home either.” Misa’s house had never really felt like home, but felt even less so with what had happened. He looked down at the pink-tinged water, swirling a finger in the suds. “I think I’ll just stay here for a while. There really isn’t any other option.”</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, Teru felt quite a bit of disappointment. He definitely wanted Light to stay with him. “God, if I may speak frankly,” he began, leaning over to work on the other shoulder. “You aren’t safe living in Japan. This event also gives you a valid excuse to leave the country.” He shifted, moving down to his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave Japan?!” Light’s brows furrowed as he weighed the suggestion, wanting to dismiss it out of hand. “I couldn’t. My family is here.” His mother and sister were the last two people who really mattered to him in this world. It was for <em> their </em> sake, and kind <em> good </em>people like them, that he was rebuilding this rotten world.  </p><p> </p><p>“It would be safer for you and those that you care about, and it would give you the advantage of catching those chasing you off-guard.” <em> Take me with you. Run away with me. Let me help you build your kingdom.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Light leaned back against the tub, a thoughtful look on his face. “I hadn’t thought about it like that before.” It was true-- the closer Kira stayed to his family, the more likely they would be caught in the crosshairs of his enemies. It had already happened with Sayu and she still bore the emotional trauma. Light had lost his father forever because of who he was, and would take that regret to his own grave. He couldn’t bear to lose anyone else or hurt them further. “I’d have to think about it. I wouldn’t want it to look like I was running away when the SPK is already so suspicious of me.” Still, Misa’s death might be the perfect excuse, her last gift to him and one that might truly help him survive. No one would question the need for extra security measures after Light had been in such a close call himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Misa’s death could be used as an excuse.” Teru hesitated before starting to wash the man’s chest, still blushing. “You could say it’s because you no longer feel safe, or even because being in Japan ‘reminds you of her too much.’” He rolled his eyes at that, not paying attention as he ran the washcloth over Light’s nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“...possibly.” Light shivered at the contact, slightly confused at his body’s reaction to being touched by Mikami. With Misa or Kiyomi it had always been a grin-and-bear it situation, and he’d just go over plans in his mind during whatever they were doing to him or he did to them. This felt...actually <em> enjoyable</em>. Still, it was too much to think about right now when his head ached so much. “I’ll think it over, though. It’s a good suggestion.” <em> If I could bear to leave Japan. </em> He watched Mikami carefully, wondering about the man’s reaction to the faint praise. Understanding how best to handle his new devotee would be another thing he’d think about once his head cleared.</p><p> </p><p>Teru’s eyes widened a fraction. <em>God...is satisfied with my work? </em>Despite doing his best to contain and hide his reactions, his face brightened considerably. He was absolutely thrilled, running those words through his mind over and over.</p><p> </p><p>Light took the washcloth and scrubbed at his face. “I think I’m clean enough now, and I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep if I stay in here much longer. Help me out?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling warmly, Teru nodded. “Of course, God. Here.” He leaned over, carefully slipping his arms under Light’s, pulling him up while still allowing him the ability to stand on his own. He let go, but kept a hand on the man’s shoulder. “You can put your weight on me if need be. If you would like for me to dry you off, you can sit on the stool.” He felt a warm sensation now as he helped the other, something almost soft and comforting. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I can do it.” Light felt both refreshed and relieved to wash this whole situation down the drain. He leaned against the bathroom counter to dry himself, toweling off and then grabbing the complimentary robe hanging on the back of the door. He yawned and said sleepily, “Maybe I’ll just take a short nap.” Leaning on Mikami, he headed towards the large bed and laid down on it gratefully. </p><p> </p><p>Teru supported Light’s weight as he walked with him over to the bed, a faint flush warming his cheeks again. </p><p> </p><p>Light’s eyes closed immediately as he sank into the plush warmth, only able to murmur a soft, “Thank you, Mikami,” before his slow and even breathing indicated he was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Teru lingered by his bedside for a moment, surprised that the other had just fallen asleep with him in the room. After a moment, he tugged the blanket over Light properly, almost tucking him in. His hand wandered upwards, gently brushing some of the man’s hair out of his face. <em> It’s so soft...perfect, just like everything else about him. </em> </p><p><br/>Shivering, he stood up straight and hurried out of the room, deciding he needed to take a shower to clear his head. Despite taking his time scrubbing his hair and letting the warm water soothe his skin, Teru’s mind was no less clouded and confused than when he started the water. <em> I have no right to want to keep God to myself. I have to be objective. I can’t make decisions for selfish reasons. </em> Frowning, he turned off the water and stepped out, drying himself off quickly. <em> But...can I do both? Surely if my goal is to protect him, and I know I’m the best candidate for that job, then making such a selfish decision must also be for </em> <b> <em>his</em> </b> <em> benefit? </em>He sighed heavily, pulling on his boxers and folding his clothes. He spent only a few seconds debating further before returning to Light’s room. Keeping his movements as quiet as he could, he climbed under the covers beside the man. A soft smile curved his lips as he watched his god’s sleeping face. That beautiful sight was what he fell asleep to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Escape to Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light takes Teru’s advice to heart and flees Japan, and the danger pressing in around him, for New Caledonia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Light was smiling behind his teacup on a chartered private jet to New Caledonia, watching Ryuk lounging in an entire row of seats while juggling apples into his wide maw. <em> Silly shinigami. He’s more excited about this ‘adventure’ than I am. </em>“You really shouldn’t make such a performance about everything.” He teased, “What if the pilot comes back here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bahh, then who’d be flyin’ the plane?” Ryuk snickered and swallowed three apples in a row, smacking his lips happily. Who knew that Mikami’s little stunt would have set into motion an entire shift in Light’s plans as well as in their scenery? He was excited to see another part of the human world and see what new antics he could get up to there; honestly, the whole business with Near had been bordering on boring. “Plus you told ‘em all not to come back here ‘till we land.” Ryuk gulped down two more apples, spouting a phrase he’d learned on earth, “So no need to bust my balls.”</p><p> </p><p>Light laughed softly, quipping, “Do shinigami even <em> have </em> balls?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuk!!!” Ryuk dropped his apples and they went rolling along the floor of the plane as he dashed around to pick them up. “Sensitive topic, that!” </p><p> </p><p>Light snorted and whispered to Mikami seated beside him, “Guess not.” As he gazed out the window and down at the ocean below them, he felt freer than he had in months. He’d obviously ended up taking Mikami’s advice about leaving Japan, after mulling it over until it felt like the right decision, the <em> only </em> decision to make. So, playing the part of the grieving fiancee, Light had made his very reasonable suggestion to Kiyomi, his family, and the Task Force and decided to move to a safer, secret locale. The toughest part had been saying goodbye to his mother and Sayu but they ultimately understood, even if not for the exactly correct reasons, why he needed to go. Near’s searchlights were only intensifying and without Mikami’s unexpected actions, Light’s ego might have propelled him straight into peril just for the chance to confront L’s purported successor. </p><p> </p><p>It was only now, when he had access to someone he could actually trust and talk to <em> honestly</em>, that he began to realize Mikami’s true worth to him. It had been years since he felt <em> met </em> in that way, intellectually; this time, the other person was on his side. He said to Teru, “I hope the place you picked for us is by the sea. I’ve always wanted to live by the ocean.”</p><p> </p><p>Teru lowered his book when Light spoke to him, looking over his glasses at the other. He almost exclusively wore them to read now, both desperate to appease Light while also enamored by the idea of being <em> attractive </em> to him. “I believe it is, but if it is not, I can arrange a move quite quickly.” He placed his bookmark between the pages and set the book aside before taking his glasses off, resting them on top of the book. “I can’t say I have an exact preference for where I live, but I know that saltwater and the ‘salty air’ have many health benefits.” As always, it was difficult for Teru to speak outside of facts and plain statements, especially in public. He did his best to maintain a poised and serious appearance- for his own confidence and out of a desire to not embarrass Light. “Why exactly do you want to live by the sea?”</p><p> </p><p>“No real reason.” Light turned to Teru, smiling to see the man’s unobscured face and liquid brown eyes. “I’ve only seen the ocean a handful of times, mostly when I was a kid on holiday with my family.” He had fond memories of going to Okinawa, of playing in the surf with Sayu and his parents. It had been such carefree days. “Staring out into the sea, watching the waves coming in from far off in the distance.” He looked back out the window again, spotting a hint of emerald land cresting the horizon. “And then suddenly, those waves are there at your feet. It always felt like seeing the future, you know? Or as close as it gets.” Grinning at Mikami he asked, “Can you swim?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I learned to swim at a young age and continued to do so for exercise.” Teru offered a small smile. It was delightful to be able to hear Light’s inner thoughts and perspective, to see how his mind worked. He felt he could listen to the other talk all day long. “Personally, I feel like the ocean is cleansing. It’s...purifying. The waves wash out filth and toxins and bring in the new. The ocean is also a provider of life to countless ecosystems.” He shrugged, crossing one leg over the other. </p><p> </p><p>Light hummed and nodded, “The ocean is always changing. Just like we too will change the world, make something new and pure.” His arm touched Teru’s on their shared armrest, and while previously he might have moved away, it felt comforting to be close. Over the past few days, Light had tested Teru’s reactions to him multitudes of times. Light now had no doubt that the man’s devotion was genuine and ran deeply, stemming from a long-held personal ideology. Softly, “You never did tell me how the prosecutor’s office took your resignation. Is there anyone else you’re leaving behind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only family that I no longer feel any attachment to. My work was my life, and now my true work is for you,” Teru explained, adoration filling his eyes as he watched the other man. “They were not thrilled, but, honestly, I don’t care. My duties here are far more important and meaningful than anything I could have done there.” He meant every word, a grin slowly forming on his face. His devotion to Light, to Kira, was absolute. He felt such a thrill from even just this faint contact, eagerly keeping his arm against Light’s. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their plane landed in Noumeá and they hailed a cab to travel outside of the city along the coast, to a secluded cottage just set off from the beach. Light had been amazed at the size of the capital of this French colony (now in name only)-- the location was a perfect mix of off-grid and modern technology nearby. Once they had suitcases in hand and had paid the taxi, Light turned to Mikami with a bright smile. “This is perfect! Nothing too flashy…” </p><p> </p><p>Even Ryuk seemed impressed. “Eh, not too bad! Tokyo’s nuttin’ but skyscrapers. This is all so...green.” It was a stark contrast from the dusty Shinigami Realm, where everything was grey and dead and rotten. This place was vibrant and full of life.</p><p> </p><p>Light’s smile only widened when he stepped inside the comfortable house and his eyes were drawn to the open floor plan with lots of windows overlooking the beach. “It’s like I picked it myself.” He set his suitcase down in the bedroom and started wandering the house, pleased there was all the usual conveniences he needed for his work as Kira along with an occasional touch of luxury (like the enormous bathtub or the chef’s kitchen). Otherwise, it was a simple, modest two-bedroom home. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it, God. I was careful to scope out what I felt was a home that would fit your tastes.” Once again, Teru was almost glowing from the praise. Even the slightest, tiniest compliment from Light would brighten his whole day. “The master bedroom is yours, of course.” Calling it a master bedroom was a bit of an overstatement, but the room was bigger and had more storage and bathroom space than Teru’s. He carried his own suitcase to his room, deciding not to bother Light and focus on putting his things away. It felt odd, moving to a new place after being in his apartment for so long. </p><p> </p><p>Light looked into Mikami’s bedroom, watching the man unpack for a moment before speaking up. “Want to come for a swim?” He couldn’t wait another minute before going down to the ocean and already had his swim trunks in hand. Plus, it would be sunset soon and Light didn’t want to miss that. “I’m sure unpacking can wait. It was a long plane ride and I want to stretch my legs.” Ryuk had already zoomed outside and could be seen darting in and out of the surf.</p><p> </p><p>Teru’s hands went still, pausing in the process of folding a t-shirt. He didn’t have a great deal of clothing that would suit such a warm and humid environment, so packing light had not been an issue. More clothes would have to be purchased. “Swim with you?” He blinked, staring at Light. He genuinely hadn’t expected the man would invite him to join him outside. His plan had been to stay out of the way. <em> Does this mean he really does want me around? </em> “...yes, I think a swim would be nice. I’ll change and join you.” He returned his attention to the dresser, placing his shirt inside before walking to his suitcase and digging through it for his swimming trunks. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll meet you at the beach.” Light went to his room and quickly changed into his swim trunks, nearly running to get outside and feel the sand beneath his feet. He stopped at the beach and looked around, admiring the private, palm-tree dotted expanse of sand and the beautiful turquoise waters. The sea was calm, perfect for a swim. </p><p> </p><p>“Gonna take a little looksee down here!” Ryuk waved from several yards away before diving into the water.</p><p> </p><p>The salty breeze whipped through Light’s hair and against his skin as he turned and called towards the house, “Teru, hurry up!” </p><p> </p><p>Teru hobbled out the back door and made his way down the path, towing a cooler behind him. He had two towels thrown over one shoulder, the strap of a bag over the other, and two folding chairs clutched to his side by the hand that wasn’t tugging the cooler along. He didn’t know how long Light intended to stay outside, but he wanted to be prepared for all situations. “I’m coming!” He called back, stopping when he reached the sand. He stared out at the ocean and the orange glow of the sky that hugged the clouds near the horizon. A familiar warm feeling filled his chest. <em> This beauty...it almost matches his... </em> </p><p> </p><p>Light laughed softly as he jogged up to Teru and took the beach chairs. “What’s all this? We’re just going for a swim.” <em> Ah I see, he OVERprepares. </em>He gave the man a good-natured grin, propping the chairs against a palm tree. “Although if you have something cold to drink in that cooler, it might be nice for watching the sunset.” </p><p> </p><p>Teru almost protested to continue carrying the chairs, not wanting the man to have to exert himself on his behalf, but, admittedly, he knew that attempting to carry all of this on the sand would be a fool’s errand.</p><p> </p><p>Motioning to Teru, Light turned towards the water and waded in through the surf. “It feels amazing!” He swam further out, up to his neck, and dunked under the waves before popping back up and shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p> “I-...” Wetting his lips, he nodded, tugging the cooler along. He stopped at a reasonable distance from the water, setting out the towels and setting down the bag. “Li- God, wait!” He faced the water, standing up straight. “Sunscreen!” An almost frantic look of concern was in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Light laughed loudly and turned to float on his back, hands behind his head. “The sun’s almost set!” He kicked some water in the man’s direction, “Get in here or I’m dragging you in myself!”</p><p> </p><p>Teru’s face flushed with embarrassment. Nodding curtly, he abandoned the items in favor of wading out into the sea. He made his way over to Light. It was odd, seeing the man so cheerful and playful. He had yet to truly see this side of him. <em> It’s refreshing...it’s </em> <b> <em>special</em> </b> <em> that he’s letting me see this. </em> He continued to swim once he was deeper in, continuing on until he was within reach of the other man. “It’s beautiful out here, God.” He offered a warm grin. “It’s sights like these that give me hope of Kira’s ideal world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhmm. Feels very different from Japan, doesn’t it?” Light maneuvered so he was standing beside Teru instead of floating, although each gentle wave would lift his feet from the sand. He frowned as said quietly, “Although I’m sure some of it looked like this years ago. Humans have defiled so much of the world with their greed.” No ultra-modern skyscraper could compare to this, no neon light could mimic the colors of these waters. “I never got a chance to say so before, but thank you for coming with me. I don’t think I would have been able to leave otherwise.” Which was probably the primary reason he’d never considered leaving Japan before. Taking Misa or Kiyomi and then being alone with them in a secluded place like this would have driven him mad, even if it was objectively safer. </p><p> </p><p>That feeling of warmth only grew stronger. “...thank you for saying that, God,” Teru murmured, his expression softening quite a bit as he watched him. “I would never have had the chance to see such a wonderful place without you in my life.” He meant every word of it. Light was the most important thing in his life, to him. <em> I want to touch him...to hold him… </em> He hesitated for a moment, swallowing before reaching out. He brushed some of Light’s hair off of his face, his fingertips trailing across the man’s skin in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Light’s eyes widened slightly but he didn’t flinch or move away, which alone was odd for him. He avoided being touched by <em> anyone </em> if he could help it. <em> Maybe that’s more about who in my life insists on touching me </em> . Instead, he felt himself smiling and involuntarily leaning into Teru’s touch. “That’s so funny. Usually I’d snap at someone for doing that.” He blushed slightly and looked down at the water, turning over these new feelings in his mind. <em> It’s never been safe to enjoy it. Other people’s attraction is a weapon I can use against them. </em> But he didn’t need to twist Teru’s affections to make the man devoted to him, at least that hadn’t been the sense Light had gotten so far. “It sounds horrible but I only let Misa or Kiyomi touch me because I had to.” He did flinch then, because that made him sound like he was whoring himself out for loyalty and control. <em> Which I was, in a way</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Teru’s heart soared at that. He was special. He was unique. He was <em> better </em> than those wenches that burdened Light. The red lingered in his cheeks. “I...can’t blame you for that. My interactions with Kiyomi were rarely pleasant, and, admittedly, I was not fond of what information I knew about Misa.” His hand trailed lower, brushing across Light’s cheek before tucking down to almost cradle his jaw. “I-...I feel such a strong connection to you, God. You make me feel whole again. Before I knew you, I was trapped in the daily tedium of work life and habit. My world was colorless.” It felt cheesy to say, but he could think of no better way to express how much the other man meant to him. “If-...if you are happy with my touch, I would like to touch you more.”</p><p> </p><p>Light met Teru’s eyes again, trying to read the man’s expression for sincerity. “You don’t have to do that, just because I liked it.” He sighed, because how could he make Teru understand how he’d had to approach every other relationship he’d ever had as something transactional? How could he know if Teru really wanted to or was just doing it because he felt <em> Light </em> wanted it? “I don’t...want you to think you need to or <em> have </em> to.” <em> Shit...it takes a lot to fluster me </em>. He ran a hand through his wet hair nervously. “I know you’re loyal to Kira. That’s what I had to be sure of with Misa and Kiyomi. I won’t try to manipulate you that way.” It was refreshing, to not have to do that, and felt like a weight off his mind to admit it to someone.</p><p> </p><p>Teru shook his head faintly, brushing his thumb against Light’s skin. “I want to, G-...” He paused, meeting the man’s gaze. “...Light. I-...I want to touch you. I’ve admired you from the moment I saw you.” He had the strong urge to take things further, to kiss him, to hold him. “I <em> am </em> loyal to Kira, but I am also loyal to you.” He took a careful step closer, leaving only a few inches between them. “I want to please you because that makes me happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it's what you want…” Light’s breath quickened slightly, hyper-aware of how close they were now. Instead of the expected instinct to turn away, he found himself wishing to close the gap completely. “I want you to.” He smiled slightly and added, “Just go slow. I’m still getting used to this.” </p><p> </p><p><em> How can I go slow when I want all of you right now? </em> Teru closed the distance between them, draping his arms around Light’s neck as he pressed his body against him. He was certain the other would be able to <em> feel </em> the way his heart was pounding in his chest. He spent only a moment taking in the details of Light’s face before he tipped his head, resting his forehead against Light’s as his eyelids fluttered shut. <em> We’re so close...breathing the same air...it feels like we’re the only two people in the world. </em></p><p> </p><p>Light’s hands immediately went to Teru’s waist then slid up the man’s back. <em> So THIS is what attraction feels like. </em> Having someone so much in his personal space took him a moment to get used to but his hands didn’t stop touching, feeling Teru’s body. A man felt so different than a woman, the swell of muscles and angular lines exciting him like soft curves hadn’t. He tilted his head to look at Teru, letting the waves carry them together as one. He whispered, “Are you as nervous as I am? I’ve never been with a man before.” He smiled sheepishly, feeling strange to admit inexperience and vulnerability. Teru made him feel safe to do so, though. </p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, despite having...<em> experience </em> ...with men, I’ve never felt anything like this,” Teru whispered, chuckling quietly. “This is very <em> different </em> from my past ‘encounters.’ This feels much more...important. Sacred.” Smiling, he lifted a hand to idly play with a few strands of Light’s hair. “Yes, I am nervous, but I’m also very excited.” Touching and holding the man like this was a rush he’d never experienced before. He didn’t want to ever let this stop. <em> We live together, too...but will he grow tired of me and cast me aside..? </em></p><p> </p><p>It was a relief to Light that at least one of them knew what they were doing. “Yeah...I’ve never felt <em> this </em> towards anyone before. Actual attraction. Honestly, I didn’t think I could.” He leaned closer, brushing his lips against Teru’s and murmuring, “You seem to be the exception.” He pulled the man closer and kissed him properly, not stiff and cold like when he’d <em> had </em> to do it, but with passion and enjoyment now that he <em> wanted </em> to.</p><p> </p><p>Teru truly did not expect Light to make the first move, and he had no intentions of rushing the other. However, when their lips met, his heart soared. He eagerly returned the kiss, his hand gently grasping the man’s hair. He tried to keep himself in check, not wanting to push Light too far. Unfortunately, while he could control his actions, he could not control every reaction he had. His body was quickly starting to show its interest in the situation, and the swimming trunks did nothing at all to hide that fact as their bodies pressed together. Shaking slightly, he pulled back. His face was flushed as he stared at Light with wide eyes. “God, I-...I must confess something,” he whispered, wetting his lips nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Light smoothed some wet hair out of Teru’s face, smiling at the blush on the man’s cheeks. He was caught up in the moment of enjoyment, wanting to savor its newness, but he had an undeniable urge for more. “What do you wish to confess?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...have had <em> impure </em> thoughts about you…”</p><p> </p><p>Light’s first instinct was to laugh, but he held it back at the anxious look on Teru’s face. <em> Did he think I’d be upset about that? </em> He kissed the tip of Teru’s nose and whispered, “You are forgiven. But…” He met the man’s gaze, a slight smirk on his lips. “...only if you tell me <em> every </em> detail of these impure thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>The red in Teru’s face only grew more intense as his mind was sent into a whirlwind. <em> God wants to </em> <b> <em>hear</em> </b> <em> them..? </em> He let out a shuddery breath, lowering his gaze. <em> Surely not... </em> <b> <em>all</em> </b> <em> of them… </em> “I have...imagined being held down by you, offering my body as tribute. Servicing you while on my knees.” The look in his eyes was almost wild now as he got carried away with his thoughts. “Riding you while I’m completely bare and you’re wearing a fine suit…”</p><p> </p><p>Light’s lips parted as he listened eagerly, heart hammering as he imagined those scenarios. “And would you like to make those fantasies reality?” He didn’t wait for Teru to answer before pulling him into another, deeper kiss. He smiled into it, pressing his hips against Teru to let him know the reaction his words had caused. Kissing in the middle of the ocean, sunset behind them and their wet bodies pressed together-- it was incredibly erotic. </p><p> </p><p>Unable to help himself, Teru pushed his hips against Light’s in return, humming into the kiss. The pressure wasn’t anything close to relief, it only made him want- <em> crave </em> more. <em> He wants to do those things? With me? Is this real? Am I dreaming? </em> His hand began to tug faintly at the man’s hair. <em> Who cares- this is too good to pass up…  </em></p><p> </p><p>Light sucked on Teru’s tongue before finally pulling away, softly panting for breath. “It will be dark soon.” He looked towards the horizon at the last rays of the setting sun. “Kissing you made me lose track of time. Should we go inside?” His hand moved to cup Teru’s ass and <em> squeeze</em>, letting the man know this was by no means over.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally broke apart, it felt as if barely even a few seconds had passed, but the sunset Light drew his attention to said otherwise. Laughing softly, Teru nodded. “Yes, I suppose-..!” He broke off into an almost squeak-like gasp when the other man groped him. Being touched like this by Light made his body feel so much more sensitive. “...I suppose we should,” he murmured, panting quietly. He <em> wanted </em> to go inside and continue this, but letting go of Light right now was incredibly difficult. </p><p> </p><p>Light nodded and slipped from Teru’s embrace, grabbing the man’s hand and heading towards the beach. The waves were choppier now but he felt like the bubble of excitement inside of him alone could carry him to shore. He grinned over his shoulder as his feet hit the sand. “Race you to the shower.” He laughed and made a dash for the outdoor shower on the patio.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling after the man, Teru frantically gathered up everything he had brought with him, almost falling over multiple times on his way to the patio. Once there, he set everything down and walked to the shower. “Do you want help rinsing sand off with the hose?” He arched a brow. He didn’t intend anything sexual by this, focused entirely on efficiency. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, you didn’t even try to win.” Light gave Teru a sultry look and pushed his swim trunks down, kicking them onto the patio to dry. “Sure, you can help. I’d hate to track any sand inside.” He made no effort to hide that he was still half-hard as he turned the shower on. </p><p> </p><p>Teru’s breath hitched in surprise when Light dropped his trunks. His mouth suddenly felt quite dry. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he picked up the hose and adjusted the pressure before starting to rinse the sand off of Light’s back and thighs. <em> Is- is he like this because of me..? No, no- it’s simply the human body’s natural reaction...don’t overthink it-...but he </em> <b> <em>did</em> </b> <em> say... </em></p><p> </p><p>Light hummed softly at the attention and just let himself <em> enjoy </em> it for once. <em> I missed out on so much, but no more</em>. After a few minutes, he turned around, taking the hose from Teru and directing the spray down his chest. “Won’t you join me?” He looked pointedly at Teru’s shorts, but his tone was soft. “I want to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Again and again, Light was defying Teru’s expectations. Nodding slowly, he pushed his swimming trunks down, kicking them away to join the other pair. He was also half-hard, and he attempted to turn his body to hide that fact as his shame got the best of him. Even with the man before him telling him himself that he <em> wanted </em> to see him, Teru couldn’t help but doubt that, terrified of getting his hopes up just to ruin everything by being overeager.</p><p> </p><p>Light didn’t let Teru turn away, pulling him under the shower spray so they were face to face. “Don’t hide from me.” He smoothed his hand over Teru’s chest and hips, washing the sand away. “We have enough people to hide from. I don’t want to hide from each other.” Perhaps Light was too proud to outright say <em> ‘I need you,’ </em>yet, but he tried to communicate it with his eyes, his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Are-..?” Teru hesitated, meeting Light’s gaze as he frowned. “...are you certain, God..? I don’t mean to question your judgment, but you could have anyone,” he murmured, shivering faintly and instinctively leaning into the man’s touch. He wanted it so, so badly. He lifted his hand to Light’s shoulder, running his fingers over the wet skin.</p><p> </p><p>Light nodded seriously and washed the last of the sand from their bodies. “I chose you, didn’t I? Of all the people in the world, I chose <em> you </em>to be Kira’s right hand.” He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, teasing over his shoulder as he headed into the house, “Are you suggesting God makes mistakes??!”</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, Teru feared he had actually upset Light, but he quickly realized the man was only joking. Smiling in relief, he picked up his trunks and bag, tugging the cooler inside and leaving the chairs out on the patio. “Of course not, God. I would never.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait…” Light did a double-take as he saw Teru going into his own room. Grabbing the man’s hand, he said, “I thought…” He smiled in embarrassment, looking away before meeting Teru’s eyes again. “I mean, I’d like you to come to <em> my </em> room.”</p><p> </p><p>Teru was certain his heart must have stopped when he felt the other man grab his hand. Blushing, he hesitated before stepping closer. “...I would like that, as well. I didn’t want to impose…” He shifted on his feet. “...but surely I should grab some clothing to sleep in from my bag..?” An almost teasing look was in his eyes now. </p><p> </p><p>Light took a step back towards the doorway to his bedroom, pulling Teru along with him. “You won’t need it, as far as I’m concerned, but if you want to.” He grinned and added, “I’ll be waiting for you.” He dropped Teru’s hand and went into the bedroom, toweling off his hair. <em> Ryuk’s still off deep-sea diving. </em>He whispered to Ryuk, wherever he was, “Come back in a couple of hours. I’ll be...busy.” He heard soft shinigami laughter, muffled far in the distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chap and the epilogue goes up tomorrow! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kira's New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light and Teru truly connect, putting the past behind them and becoming partners in the vision of Kira’s new world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teru ran into his room, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before rummaging through his bag. “Where is it...where is it…? Surely I packed it...ah-..!” Grinning to himself, he took a small tube of lubricant from the bag, hoping he wasn’t misreading the situation. He spent only a moment more in his room before hurrying into Light’s, not even bothering to hide what he was holding. </p><p> </p><p>Light was sprawled out on the bed, casually stroking himself when Teru came in. “Don’t just stand in the doorway, come here.” He smirked and looked from the lube back up to the man’s eager eyes. “I’ve never done anything like this before so...I hope you don’t mind showing me.”</p><p> </p><p>Teru shivered at the sight, eagerly climbing onto the bed as he looked Light over with hungry eyes. Already this was infinitely better than anything he’d ever imagined. He set the tube down beside the other man before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone. “Do you have a preference..? Anywhere you’re not comfortable with me touching?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, really.” Light reached for Teru immediately, scooting closer and threading his fingers in the man’s still-damp hair. “I guess I’ll tell you if I don’t like something, but that seems unlikely.” He sat up enough to capture Teru’s lips with his own, and after a moment, pulled away to murmur, “Only keep the lights on. I want to see <em> everything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Teru leaned in, returning the kiss without hesitation. His face felt like it was on fire, but he didn’t plan on questioning the other man. Nodding, he began trailing soft kisses down Light’s chest, pausing to flick his tongue across one of his nipples. He paused, looking up at his face, observing his reaction carefully. </p><p> </p><p>Light huffed softly and wet his lips; it was the same thrill from that accidental touch in the bath but this time, intentional. <em> He looks so unsure. </em> “Don’t worry, I want this.” He stroked down Teru’s back, adding, “I want <em> you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Teru shivered at the soft touch and hummed in response. He flicked his tongue a few more times before moving to give the other bud the same attention. Lifting his hand, he teased the other with his thumb. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Light’s face, and he didn’t really want to, either. Each little shift in expression, every caught breath- he wanted to see it all. He let his mouth stay open so that the other could feel his breath on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Light’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a quiet, <em> “ah…” </em> He pushed his fingers into Teru’s hair to hold the man’s mouth against him, and he was starting to feel a lot more <em> urgent </em>. “Mmm...lower…” He squirmed against Teru’s body and tried to tug that mouth to where he really wanted it. </p><p> </p><p>Teru chuckled breathlessly against Light’s chest, starting to trail kisses down his body again. Rather than going right to where the man clearly wanted him, he moved to bite and suck at his thighs. Now that it was obvious that he was wanted, he could have much more fun with this, settling into familiar motions. He definitely wanted to tease Light, even if only for a moment, to see his reactions and watch him squirm.</p><p> </p><p>Light’s breath hitched at the first bite and he sat up on his elbows to get a good view of <em> exactly </em> what Mikami was doing. “You tease…” He made a frustrated noise and spread his legs wider, as if trying to make the target even <em> more </em> obvious. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying what Teru was doing-- he was loving it-- but the proximity was maddening. He narrowed his eyes and said seductively, “Aren’t you afraid of the consequences of denying <em> god?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Teru couldn’t help himself, a soft moan escaping his lips as he stared back at Light. He was achingly hard just from the man watching him like that. “I would never deny you, Light,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into his hip. “I only want to make this last. I want to enjoy every single second I have to touch you.” Despite being serious and quite bland most of the time, Teru was capable of producing flowery words in the right moments. Smiling faintly, he finally shifted into position, licking slowly up the underside of Light’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Light gasped <em> loudly</em>, his fists clenching the bedsheets as he watched Teru’s tongue with laser focus. His cock twitched under Teru’s lips as he panted, “Yes...do that again!” He didn’t mean it to sound so demanding but he was rapidly losing interest in being polite about what he wanted. The fantasy that Teru had confessed to him, about being held down....it was sounding <em> very </em> appealing and he couldn’t get it out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Light’s demanding voice filled Teru’s head, making him shiver as he repeated the process, slowly licking the man from the base to the tip. He did this a few more times before pausing to tease Light’s cockhead with his tongue, doing his best to maintain eye contact. It felt absolutely filthy to <em> look </em> at the man as he did this, but that only made it even more exciting. He rested his hands on Light’s hips, squeezing gently.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Fuck…!” </em> Light was rapidly losing composure, shifting his hips under Teru to try and get more contact. He breathed out, “That feels so good…,” with a hint of amazement in his voice. Misa had tried this but he’d never enjoyed it, was barely able to get hard. Now he was so hard he felt like he might explode any second and it was all he could do to keep from thrusting into Teru’s mouth. “S-slow down or I’m going to come. And I wanted to fuck you before that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Slow down? I thought you wanted me to hurry up?” Teru teased, smirking faintly. Before they got to the main event, he wanted to <em> impress </em> Light, first. He opened his mouth and slowly lowered himself onto the man’s length. He took him deeper and deeper, tilting his head and pausing to ensure he didn’t gag. He then kept going, stopping once his nose was pressing into Light’s skin. It was difficult to see the man’s face from this angle, so he tried to focus on what he could hear as he swallowed around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I--” Light’s jaw dropped as he watched Teru’s lips slide down, down, and if he could have warned the man before he shot, he would have. Instead, it blindsided him completely and he grabbed Teru’s hair on reflex, letting out a strangled moan as he pulsed down the man’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes bulging in surprise, Teru gagged as his mouth and throat were flooded. He shivered, choking around him before doing his best to swallow it down. Once Light was done, he slowly pulled off of him, coughing and wiping his mouth with his wrist. “Was-” He paused, clearing his throat when he found his voice was hoarse. “Was that satisfactory..?”</p><p> </p><p>Light stared down at Teru, wide-eyed and chest still heaving. He nodded slowly, still feeling slightly disoriented as he came down from that sudden high, and reached out a hand to stroke Teru’s hair and wipe a bit of mess from his lips. “Felt incredible.” He smiled and gave Teru a devious look, “You’re pretty damn good at that.” He did feel a <em> little </em> guilty for finding Teru’s choking kind of a turn-on; at least it hadn’t been intentional. </p><p> </p><p>Teru blushed, looking away as he leaned into Light’s hand. “...thank you. I do have experience.” Shifting, he went silent for a moment before pulling away. “Did you-...ah-...” He licked his lips, sitting up between his legs. “Do you want to be on top to fuck me?” His face burned as he asked the question, but he knew it was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Light grinned and grabbed Teru, flipping their positions so he was above the man on the bed. “Yeah…” He pressed their bodies together, skin to skin, and kissed Teru deeply, humming as he tasted himself. Nipping at the man’s lips, he murmured, “Unless you have any objections to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing quietly against Light’s lips, Teru lifted a hand to grasp the man’s hair gently. “None whatsoever,” he whispered, spreading his legs under him. “I-...I do need a moment to prepare myself. It’s been a while.” He assumed the other would want nothing to do with that. Pecking his lips, he reached out, patting the bed in search of the lubricant he’d brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, show me what to do.” Light pressed his lips to Teru’s neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin. “The idea of watching you do it is...<em> really </em> hot, but I need to learn.”</p><p> </p><p><em> He wants to do it himself..? </em> Teru shivered and nodded, finally grabbing the tube and pushing it into Light’s hand. “Get- get your fingers slick, first,” he murmured, getting excited just thinking about what the other was getting ready to do. “Start with one finger and- ah-...work me open.” He shifted, pausing to wet his lips nervously before continuing. “Don’t-...I don’t want you to wear a condom,” he whispered, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Light nodded eagerly and sat back on his knees, breathing out, “Not an issue.” He pushed Teru’s legs apart, taking a moment to just admire the man’s body. There wasn’t a bit of flab on him; he really took care of himself. He dragged his eyes up to Teru’s as he slicked his fingers. “Just tell me if I’m hurting you.” Light was incredibly turned-on but forced himself to go slow, circling the man’s entrance with a wet finger before gently pushing inside. The warmth and velvety feeling was making him hard again, making his heart pound in anticipation of what came next. He slid his finger in further, twisting the digit. “How does that feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Teru shivered, his eyelids fluttering shut for a moment as he forced himself to relax. The knowledge that it was <em> Light’s </em> finger was enough. Biting his lower lip, he shifted his hips, trying to help guide the digit towards his prostate. “Alright...it’s not uncomfortable, but-” His breath hitched. “C-curve your finger a little. A- a little more to the- ah-..!” He tilted his head back, gasping shakily as goosebumps rose on his skin. “There, right there..!”</p><p> </p><p>Light hummed in satisfaction, rubbing against that same spot for a moment before sliding in another finger when he felt Teru relaxing even more. Like everything else he’d ever tried to do, he was a very quick study. He kept up that motion of twisting and scissoring the man open but leaned in closer so he could watch Teru’s face. “Is this what you’d think about when you ‘<em> sinned,’ </em>Teru?” He pounded against the man’s prostate a few times before backing off again. “Even before we met?”</p><p> </p><p>Teru’s body stiffened up slightly from the brief moment of roughness. Moaning low, he nodded, his eyes half-open as he watched him in return. He couldn’t stop himself from subtly moving his hips against Light’s hand, desperate for <em> more </em> of all of this. “Y-yes...I touched myself thinking about you,” he whispered, panting. “I-...I even did it while writing, on occasion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit…” Light’s pupils dilated imagining that, Teru at his desk, writing frantically while… “Next time I’ll fuck you while you write.” He smirked and added a third finger, his touch turning softer to make the man anticipate having something else inside him. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Teru whined quietly, closing his eyes for a moment as he imagined it. Light bending him over the desk, pounding into him as he struggled to keep his hand steady. Whispering <em> ‘delete’ </em> in his ear. “Y-yes, I’m ready.” He looked up at Light, his breathing a little shaky. “Just...go slow at first, alright? If it’s too much for you, we can stop.” He wanted to be sure that, above all else, Light was comfortable and could trust him. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Light pulled his fingers out gently and sat up on his knees between Teru’s legs. He kept his eyes on Teru as he slicked himself and lined his cock up. It was charming that Teru seemed so concerned about <em> Light’s </em> comfort, and ironic given their positions. Mutual pleasure was something new to him; he’d only known using or being used, separating physicality from desire. <em> That all ends now. </em> Carefully, slowly, he pressed himself into Teru and watched the man’s face closely for signs of pain. He couldn’t help but tense up from the tight heat and pleasurable friction, throbbing inside the man and letting out a low groan. </p><p> </p><p>Teru quivered helplessly under Light, spreading his legs further to make room for him. He tried to watch as much as he could, but the moment the man’s cock brushed against his prostate, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. It was happening, it was actually, finally happening. He could feel the way Light was twitching inside him, the way he stretched him out. Swallowing hard, he moved his arms to drape around the man’s neck, wanting to be so, so much closer. “L-Light...you’re so beautiful,” he murmured, keeping his hips still now so the other could adjust. </p><p> </p><p>Light shifted closer, holding himself just enough above Teru that he didn’t crush the man. The praise made him smile as he leaned in for a deep kiss. Goosebumps dotted his skin as he slid in deeper and concentrated on going <em> slow </em> versus thrusting in as hard as his body craved to. “ <em> Mmmmm!” </em> He moaned into Teru’s mouth as he pressed <em> completely </em>inside, finally tearing his mouth away completely to bury his face in the man’s neck and starting to move at a torturously slow pace. </p><p> </p><p>Teru shuddered, barely able to move his lips in response as he felt Light pushing deeper inside. He tightened his arms around the man’s neck, practically holding the other against him. His hand wandered up to gently grasp Light’s hair. “Y-...you’re bigger than what I’ve had before,” he whispered, red filling his cheeks as he tilted his head back to expose more of his neck for the other. He was secretly hoping Light would take the time to mark him <em> thoroughly. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Light whispered, “My turn to confess...I want to totally <em> wreck </em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip, Teru took a moment to breathe deeply before nodding. “Yes- please, do...that.”</p><p> </p><p>Light grinned against Teru’s neck, licking and then biting at the soft skin. “As you wish.” He slid out and thrust back in <em> hard</em>, once, twice to get a feel for the man’s body and reactions. But Teru’s body didn’t fight him, if anything it felt like he was being pulled in even deeper. Panting hard, he shifted to a fast, almost frantic rhythm, whispering curses under his breath that must have come across as something less that <em> holy</em>. But something was still missing...He pulled back slightly to grip Teru’s wrists, pressing them down against the bed to pin him there. “Is <em> this </em> what you wanted?” Getting right in the man’s face, he smirked as he slowed down only to plunge in hard and deep again. “What you dreamed about?”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Teru was beyond incapable of thought. Words completely failed him. All he could do was moan, gasp, and make breathy “ah” sounds as Light pounded into him. He didn’t notice the man moving until he felt that tight grip on his wrists, pressing them into the sheets. While holding onto Light had been nice, being <em> held down </em> by him was on a completely different level of intensity. “Yes, it’s- it’s that and more!” He choked out, groaning as a well-angled thrust struck exactly where he wanted him. He jolted, digging his nails into his palms. <em> “Fuck!” </em> Bending his legs more, he attempted to get one of them around Light’s hips, but quickly gave up on that due to how much the other was <em> moving </em> him.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, hearing Teru curse felt like a win to Light-- the man had been nothing but completely proper and formal until now, but those manners were slipping as he lost control. Light tightened his grip and sped up his pace again, grunting desperately as each thrust threatened to push him over the edge. He gasped out, “I’m <em> so </em> close.” Technically Teru hadn’t given him permission to cum inside him so he looked down meaningfully. “C-can I...or should I…?”</p><p> </p><p>Teru whimpered and nodded, almost biting his tongue as he tried to restrain any humiliating sounds. However, it was getting harder and harder to do so, especially hearing just how much <em> pleasure </em> he was giving Light. “M-me, too, God..!” Normally he had much better stamina than this, but being treated so roughly by the other was pushing him towards the edge faster than anything else had before. He had a difficult time keeping still under him, almost writhing as he tried to buck his hips in return. “I’m- I’m- ah-!” His entire body shuddered as he came, his eyes rolling back into his head. <em> “Kira!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Light made a strangled noise as Teru’s body clenched around him, unable to hold back his own release which came in a blinding rush. The <em> names </em> Teru called him-- God... <em> Kira </em> ...had been unexpectedly exciting in this context. He slowed down his movements to just slickly sliding in and out, drawing out both their pleasure until it became <em> too </em> much. Finally, he relaxed his grip on Teru’s wrists, panting down at the man in wild-eyed amazement. He was trembling and sweaty, with half his bangs sticking to his forehead. “That was.... <em> incredible </em>.” He pulled in a few deep breaths before practically collapsing on Teru, happily exhausted and floating in the afterglow against the man’s chest. He couldn’t really say much else for a moment, but sighed contentedly as he stroked Teru’s hair.  </p><p> </p><p>Now that things were more relaxed, Teru wrapped his arms around Light again, holding him close as he caught his breath. Seeing the other fall apart over him had been an almost holy vision in his eyes. He wet his lips, his eyelids fluttering shut as he enjoyed the feeling of Light’s fingers in his hair. <em> This is nice...I could see myself spending the rest of my life like this… </em> “It was. I’m happy that I could please you, God,” he murmured, a soft smile on his face. While he had <em> definitely </em> enjoyed himself, he cared infinitely more about the fact that his body had been enjoyable for the other.</p><p> </p><p>Light laughed quietly and turned his face up to look at Teru. “You definitely pleased me.” A flicker of emotion crossed his face. “But what about you…?” He wanted to <em> break </em> the cycle of using people, at least with this person, not start it anew under prettier pretense. “Don’t tell me you were doing it all for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well-...” Teru blinked his eyes open and averted his gaze, his blush returning with a vengeance. “Yes and no...I enjoy being useful to you, but I am also…” His smile faltered and he furrowed his brows. “...I am also selfish. I wanted you. Badly. I worried that my own desire for you and your body was clouding my judgment and my ability to serve you and dedicate myself to you earnestly,” he murmured, frowning faintly. “I hope that doesn’t make you think less of me…” Guilt churned inside him as his thoughts ran rampant. As far as he saw it, his overwhelming desire for Light was shameful, as he could never be worth the man’s company. There was some illogical part of him that feared that Light would be upset with him for wanting him for his own pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling desire isn’t selfish.” Light played with a strand of Teru’s hair, wrapping it around his finger and letting it slip away. “I might be...biased since I’m only understanding feeling that way lately, but it seems like the most natural thing in the world now.” <em> I’ll change his mind eventually, once he gets used to this</em>. “I could never think less of you for that. It would make me a hypocrite, would it?” He kissed the corner of Teru’s mouth, leaving a trail of kisses to the man’s neck. Softer, “Plus, I <em> want </em> you to desire me. None of this would be any fun for me if you didn’t. We’re partners now. Vigilantes on the run.” He laughed and said, “That sounds pretty dramatic but the truth is, I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Teru couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It just didn’t make sense in his eyes, tipping over his entire worldview. This entire time he had kept Light up on a pedestal and himself in the dirt, but here Light was, saying he wanted to be desired, that he desired <em> him, </em> and that they were <em> partners. </em> The idea of the two of them being <em> equals </em> had never once occurred to him. The kisses were doing a very good job of distracting him from his doubts. “Partners?” He echoed softly, lifting his head to look at the other in disbelief. “God, do you truly mean that? Even with all of the trouble I’ve made you endure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do mean it.” Light shifted to look into Teru’s eyes, smoothing some hair from the man’s face. “I put you in a confusing position and...what happened is in the past now.” He was never one to dwell on the past or obsess over ‘what ifs’ or losses. Light could only move forward and think about the future. “I never would have left Japan if not for you, and now we’re safer than we ever would have been.” <em> Far from our enemies, from the harm they’d try to do to my new world. You might have saved my life. </em>Teru still didn’t look completely convinced but there was time here to resolve the man’s doubts. “And...I’d like it if you called me Light.” His smile became slightly more devious as he added, “Except for when we’re in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>A bright smile dawned on Teru’s face as he lifted his hand to gently touch Light’s cheek. He couldn’t put to words how much what the man was saying meant to him. Swallowing hard, he nodded, moving his thumb to stroke the other’s skin. This felt right. It was as if they were truly starting a new life together. “Yes, I believe I can do that,” he murmured, although that was not truly what he wanted to say. It was far too soon for that, but he had a feeling that he would be able to soon. <em> I love you. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Teru was in town buying groceries, Light took a break from writing to enact a sneaky plan he’d been mulling over for days. “Ryuk, I’ve got a little mission for you.” He waved a bright red apple in the shinigami’s face as he headed out to the beach, a large glass pitcher in his other hand. “Interested?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, depends on the mission.” Ryuk flapped along beside Light, salivating slightly. The apples in the place were incredible, and he was developing a taste for other local fruits, too. <em> Everything is so juicy here!  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s just...a little present for Teru.” Light had felt quite bad about ‘punishing’ the man, having Ryuk (try to) eat his pet fish before they left Japan. The shinigami had barely gotten the fish in his mouth before spitting and sputtering it back into the tank unharmed, but the look on Teru’s face made Light’s heart ache. <em>I’m tired of being cruel. I don’t need to be. </em>He’d been angry and upset, justifiably, but he still regretted it. “I want to make it up to him that he had to give away his fish before we left. You seem to like diving in the ocean and looking around.” He held up the pitcher with a charming smile and said, “Can you get him another one? Something really colorful.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuk scrunched up his face and eyed the pitcher warily, “Ain’t gonna try to get me to gobble it again, are ya? Tasted nastier than a shinigami apple!”</p><p> </p><p>Light laughed and shook his head. “No, no. It’s an <em> apology</em>. I was being an asshole. Sorry I tried to trick you into that.” He pressed the apple into Ryuk’s hand before adding, “Even if you <em> should </em> have warned me about what was coming. But hey, we’re making a new start here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Ryuk took a lingering bite of the apple and growled softly at its deliciousness. “I ‘spose I can snag a fish for him.” The shinigami didn’t want to admit it but he really liked watching fish too and kind of missed Teru’s aquarium. Downing the rest of the apple, he took the pitcher and zoomed out towards the horizon, diving beneath the waves. </p><p> </p><p>Light sat down on the beach to wait for the shinigami to return, digging his toes in the sand and watching the clouds floating lazily across the sky. <em> Hope he doesn’t bring back a baby shark. </em>It seemed only a minute had passed before Ryuk flapped up from the sea, holding one of his huge hands over the pitcher and looking pretty proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at this!” Ryuk crouched down beside Light and let him peer into the pitcher at the rainbow-colored fish darting around. “Kinda cute, ain’t it? Think he’ll like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> wow</em>.” Light traced a finger across the glass, smiling when the little fish followed it. “I think he’ll love it. Good job.” He stood up and took the pitcher inside, and was already imagining Teru’s surprise. They’d have to get an aquarium right away, and really he should have thought about that before, but somehow he doubted that Teru would mind turning right back around and going into town for one.</p><p> </p><p>They’d go together this time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The fish Ryuk found for Teru is a Synchiropus splendidus (mandarin dragonet). Take a look at it here (https://imgur.com/gallery/JbjrWEb).</p><p>We hope you enjoyed the story! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy MikaLight Week! Bre is writing for Mikami and ZJ is writing for Light and Ryuk. <br/>Catch us on tumblr too @kiranatrix (ZJ) and @resilicns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>